parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin
Here is Ian Sweeney's seventh Thomas/Disney parody cast. Cast *Thomas as Aladdin (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Princess Jasmine (Both the main females and crush on Thomas and Aladdin) *Edward as The Genie (Both blue) *Peter Sam as Abu *Toby as The Magic Carpet *Duke as The Sultan *Stanley as Rajah *Spencer as Jafar (I think Spencer would suit Jafar, because Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Duncan as Iago *D261 as Razoul *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Guards *The Chinese Dragon as Cave Of Wonders *Diesel 10 as Sulk *Gordon as Cassim (Both father figures to Thomas and Aladdin) Special Guests For Prince Thomas. *The Beagle Boys, Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, and the Goons (from Donald Duck: Goin Quackers, The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, and Sleeping Beauty) as The Rhinos, Elephants, Hippos, and Wolf Hunters *The TUGS Characters as The Mulan Cast *Laurel as Jock *Hardy as Trusty *Kanga as Lady *Mario as Colonel Hathi *Princess Peach as Winifred *Yoshi as Elephant Whispering To Winifred *Wario as Slob Elephant *Waluigi as Burglar Elephant *Toad as Elephant with 'Silly Grin' *Oogtar as Elephant with Fly *Toadsworth as Hair Elephant *Princess Daisy as Elephant with a smashed nose after a crash *Goliath (from Goliath II) as Hathi Jr. *The Disney Characters as The Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Cast *The Three Stooges as The Beagle Boys *The Nickelodeon Characters as The Lion King Cast *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Ice Age Cast *The Tickety Toc Characters as The Chicken Run Cast *Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Skippy *Roo as Toby *GonGon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Little John *The Teensies as The Four Statue Heads of the Presidents *The Video Game Characters as The Ducktales Characters *Tommy as Mowgli *Officer Dibble as King Louie *Barney Rubble as Bagheera *Fred Flintstone as Baloo *The Dumbo Characters as The All Dogs Go To Heaven Cast *The MGM Characters as The Rock A Doodle Cast *The Robots (from Sonic) as The Monkeys *Ash Ketchum as Hercules *Pikachu as Phil *Kermit as Timon *Fozzie as Pumbaa *Fievel as Young Simba *Olivia as Young Nala *Donkey Kong as King Kong *Bernard as Adult Kovu *Bianca as Adult Kiara *The Disney Princesses as The Female Elephants *Caillou as Pacha *Top Cat's Gang as The Llamas *Top Cat as The Cowardly Lion *The Nick Jr Characters as The Jedi Knights *Bowser Koopa as Edgar *The Mice as The Birds *The Happy Tree Friends Characters as The Ducktales Cast *Rayman as Mickey Mouse Special Guests For Emily kisses Spencer? *Curly as Ed *Baby as Tails *MeeMee as Amy Rose *Casey Jones as The President *Princess Peach as Ariel *Lillie Lightship as Twilight Sparkle *Wallace as Sir Pellinore *Gromit as Spike *Globox as Sebistian *Grandpa Lou as Rafiki *Homer Simpson as Sir Ector *Bart Simpson as Sir Kay *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Ratso *Jack and Jill (from Babes in Toyland) as Two Kids *AiAi as Sonic *Pinkie Pie as Cream *Scrappy Doo as Cheese *Scooby Doo as Wowser *Wile E Coyote as Wolf *Road Runner as Goat *Princess Eilonwy as Rainbow Dash *Vixey as Rarity *Kemit as Timon *Bubbles as Alice Special Guests For Nothing In The World. *Mr. Toad as Tigger *Bianca as Adult Nala *Tillie as Adult Kiara *The Three Stooges as Donald's Nephews *The Beatles Characters as Scat Cat's Gang of Alley Cats *The Mario Characters as The Robin Hood Characters *The Sonic Characters as The Princess and the Frog Characters *The Disney Characters as The Power Rangers Cast *Agent Ed as Donald Duck *The Video Games Characters as The Inspector Gadget Cast *Laurel and Hardy as Tom and Jerry *Danny (from Cats Don't Dance) as Bongo *Tommy (from Tickety Toc) as Hercules *GonGon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Phil *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Pooh *Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Piglet *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Eeyore *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Crunch Bandicoot, Hunter, Johnny Bravo, and Mr. Bean as The Seven Dwarves *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Cast *The Rayman Characters as The Rock A Doodle Cast *Ariel, Melody, and Salem as Nani, Lilo, and Stitch *Casey Jr as Adult Kovu *Officer Dibble as King Louie *The Spyro Characters as The Valliant Cast *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Mickey Mouse Cast *Bernard as Adult Simba *The Croc Characters as The Smurfs *Captain Hook as The Evil Man *Monstro as The Huge Whale *The Horrid Henry Characters as The Recess Cast *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Caballeros *Scooby Doo as Ernie *Skurvy as An Unknown Man *The Cartoon Characters as The Shaun the Sheep Cast *Cream as Terk *Luigi as Tantor *The Professor (from Powerpuff Girls) as Ludwig *Courage as Goofy Goof *Kermit and Fozzie as Timon and Pumbaa *Croc as Scrooge McDuck *The Female Princesses as The Lionesses *Georges as Rafiki *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Zazu *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Kenai *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Nita *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could) as Koda *Spyro as Alex *Cynder as Gla *The Happy Tree Friends Characters as The Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Cast *The TUGS Characters as The House of Mouse Cast *Princess Yum Yum as Tanya Special Guests For We Can't Forget About Love. *Minnie Mouse as Adult Kiara *Moe as Jose Carioca *GonGon as Little John *The Disney Characters as The Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Cast *Thomas O' Malley as Tigger *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Cast *Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) as Friend Owl *The Koopalings as The Various Cat Villains *Rayman as Rocko *The Family as Tigger's Family *Rat, Rit, and Rut as Quasimodo's Three Friends *Tommy as Donald Duck *Agent Ed as Alex *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Marty *Napoleon as Baloo *The TUGS Characters as The Valliant Cast *Rover Dangerfield as King Louie *Bernard as Adult Simba *Mickey Mouse as Adult Kovu *Various Mice as The Lions *Wile E Coyote as The Grinch *Bowser Koopa as Forte *Mike as The Beast *Jasper and Horace as The Cheetahs *The Theodore Tugboat Cast as The Rover Dangerfield Cast Special Guests For There's A Party in Sodor. *The Cartoon Network Characters as The House of Mouse Cast *Sonic as TinTin *Tails as Snowy *Knuckles as Captain Haddock *Tom and Jerry as Thomson and Tomson *The Hugo the Troll Characters as The Recess Cast *Kermit and Fozzie Bear as Timon and Pumbaa *The Various Cat Villains as The Hyenas *Witch Hazel as Yzma *Kent Brockman as The Broadcaster Parodies *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 1: One Jump Ahead. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 2: Thomas feeds two hungry kids. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 3: Duke meets Spencer. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 4: Spencer and Emily talk about Thomas. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 5: Thomas introduces himself to Duke, Spencer, and Emily. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 6: Duke's Flight. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 7: Emily needs to find a crush. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 8: A Whole New World with Thomas and Emily. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 9: Edward's Ideas For Transformation. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 10: Edward stands to Spencer and tells him to sit down. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 11: Prince Thomas (with a Crossover: Inspired By NickyHelp). *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 12: Thomas and Emily's Romance and Chat. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 13: Spencer kisses Emily (with a Crossover: Inspired By OggynJackfrends432)? (including the Final Battle.) *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 14: Nothing in the World (with a Crossover: Inspired By NickyHelp). *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 15: Thomas and Emily Can't Forget About Love (with a Crossover: Inspired By NickyHelp). *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 16: Code Red! *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 7: Thomasladdin Parody 17: There's A Party in Sodor (with a Crossover, inspired by christmasmatt21). Category:Ian Sweeney